1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tablet integrated with a display in which a tablet for inputting coordinates and a display are assembled into a unity.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
Conventionally, a tablet integrated with a display is manufactured by making a display 51 and a tablet 52 individually and attaching them to each other into a unity, as shown in FIG. 18. The display 51 may be an electroluminescent (EL) display device, and the tablet 52 may be a electrostatic capacitive coupling device. In FIG. 18, reference numeral 53 denotes a pen used for detecting a scanning pulse.
With the above constitution, a display screen of the display 51 and an input screen of the tablet 52 must be conformed in all parts with an accuracy of a single display pixel, and it is difficult to satisfy the requirement in manufacturing.
If the display 51 is an EL display device and the tablet 52 is a electrostatic capacitive coupling device, both of the display 51 and the tablet 52 have electrodes disposed in a matrix and both of them include a driver having the same function. Consequently, the circuit becomes expensive due to wasteful use of space on the circuit.